Potato Mine/Gallery
This is the gallery of the Potato Mine. ''Plants vs. Zombies Potato-Mine.gif|Animated Potato Mine Potatomine.png|HD Potato Mine Potato Mine.png|Potato Mine's Almanac entry MV5.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version SEED.png|Potato Mine seed packet in PC version Potato Mine Seed.jpg|Potato Mine seed packet in iPad version PotatoMineSeed.png|Potato Mine seed packet in the DS version PotatoMineSeedPacket.PNG|Potato Mine seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Potato Mine Animated DS.gif|An animated Potato Mine in the DS version ZombieAndPotatoMine.png|A Zombie about to be exploded by a Potato Mine in the DS Version PotatoMineExplode.png|DS Spudow!! Potatoexplosion.PNG|Spudow!! Thatsnothowapotworkssillypotato.png|Armed Potato Mine in a Flower Pot (Note the dirt hanging off the Flower Pot) UnarmedPotatoMine.png|Unarmed Potato Mine UnarmedPotatoMineDS.png|DS unarmed Potato Mine DS Potato Mine.png|An armed DS Potato Mine Spudow!.png|SPUDOW! achievement SPUDOW! New.png|Another version of SPUDOW! Potato mines.png|Normal and Imitater Potato Mines, armed and unarmed. YouGotaPotatoMine.png|The player got a Potato Mine Potato Online.png|Online Almanac entry PotatoMineTrailer.png|A Potato Mine in the trailer Cardboard Potato Mine vs. Imp.png|Cardboard Potato Mine with Imp Chomper-and-potato-concepts.png|A concept art for Potato Mine and Chomper ImitaterPotato.PNG|Armed Imitater Potato Mine Pump-Potato M.png|Potato Mine in Pumpkin IPump-Potato M.png|Potato Mine in Imitater Pumpkin PotatoMine body.png|Potato Mine Body PotatoMine eyes.png|The eyes PotatoMine mashed.png|The "mashed potatoes" PotatoMine light1.png|Potato Mine's light PotatoMine light2.png|The light when lit ImitaterPotatoMineSeedPacket.png|Imitater Potato Mine seed packet in the PC version Plants vs. Zombies 2 Potato Mine Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Potato Mine Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Getting Potato Nibe.png|Potato Mine unlocked PvZ2 Potato Mine.jpg|Potato Mine's artwork Potato Mine HD.png|HD Potato Mine Potato Mine(Halloween).png|HD Potato Mine with costume PotatoMinePvZ2SeedPacket.png|Potato Mine seed packet Potato Mine Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Potato Mine2.png|Imitater Potato Mine Boosted Imitater Potato Mine2.png|Boosted Imitater Potato Mine Potatoboost.jpg|Potato Mine's boost packet Potatocard.jpg|Potato Mine's Endless Zone card Potato Mine Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Potato Mine Eyes Card.png|Endless Zone card with second costume Potatojpgmineunarmed2.jpg|An unarmed Potato Mine PotatoMinearmed2.jpg|An armed Potato Mine SPUDOW2.jpg|SPUDOW! Potototototootototototototota.png|Potato Mine using its Plant Food Ability EndangeredPotatoMine.PNG|An endangered Potato Mine PVZIAT Potatomine Watered.gif|Potato Mine with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Screenshot 2014-07-07-20-09-49-1.png|Potato Mine super Power Tiles Basic Zombies about to step on a Potato Mine.jpg|Potato Mines in Five Days of Feastivus, about to explode zombies Spudow! new.png|SPUDOW! achievement Potato3d.png|Potato Mine in the ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kung-Fu World trailer Potato Mine destroying all of the Tombstones around him.png|A Potato Mine destroying all of the tombstones around it (fixed in the 3.5.1 update) Costumesad.png|Potato Mine in an advertisement for the Costumes shop Potato Mine on Gold.png|Potato Mine on a Gold Tile Potato Mine on Gold2.png|Unarmed Potato Mine on a Gold Tile ATLASES PLANTPOTATOMINE 768 00 PTX.png|Potato Mine's sprites in the second game IMG 0949-1-.PNG|A Potato Mine on Pirate Seas water (glitch) GrayPotatoMine.jpg|Grayed out Potato Mine sbs9g.gif|Plant Food (animated) PPMineAndPMine.jpeg|Potato Mine with its primal counterpart FrozenPMine.jpeg|Frozen Potato Mine Chinese version Getting Potato Mine Costume.png|Getting Potato Mine's costume Potato Mine Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX85.jpg|Upgrade system Potato Mine Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Potato Mine Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' PotatoPacket.png|Seed packet Miscellaneous 15CM-6-Plants-vs-Zombies-Potato-Mine-plush-toy-Doll-Game-Figure-Statue-Baby-Toy-for.jpg|Potato Mine plush DiggerZombieandPotatoMineFigures.jpg|Potato Mine and Digger Zombie figures Free-Shipping-New-Arrvial-Plants-vs-zombies-2-It-is-about-time-font-b-Potato-b.jpg|Potato Mine toy